


Miscalculation

by Lidsworth



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:22:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidsworth/pseuds/Lidsworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide antagonizes over the afternoon's meeting with Kaneki, where the ghoul will finally get to meet (and hopefully approve of) his boyfriend. Only, Hide's boyfriend happens to be Tsukiyama Shuu. The very ghoul that  Kaneki has warned Hide to stay away from. The very ghoul that tried to eat Kaneki. </p><p>Needless to say , things don't seem like they're working out in Hide's favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was so uncustomary of Tsukiyama to see Hide so nervous. He struggled with even simplest tasks that morning. Starting the coffee maker had become something of a hassle, even his wrist shook as he tried to steady the glass and pour its contents into the two mugs. Eventually, the pot had fallen out of his shaky hands, and had it not been for Tsukiyama's quick reflexes, Hide would've been standing in the midst of broken glass and boiling coffee.

 

“Calmento, Hide-kun,” Tsukiyama commanded gently after placing the pot back on Hide's counter, “You're far too worried about something that you cannot fix.”   
  
The ghoul placed his hands on Hide's shoulders, squeezing them softly as he attempted to ease the tension in his human's muscles. Though Hide went rigid.

 

“Just because I can't fix it doesn't mean I'm not worried as hell,” Hide pulled away from his boyfriend, running a hand through his hair, “Honestly, you should be worried too!” Tsukiyama brushed it off as usual, with a bubbly laugh, and an assortment of French that Hide didn't care to pay attention to.

 

What he _did_ pay attention to, however, was the thought of that afternoon's meeting with Kaneki. Kaneki Ken. Hide knew Kaneki, they were both best friends, and since things in the ghoul world had calmed down, their friendship had all but grown. Even now, they still asked for each others opinion on _everything._

 

Everything, unfortunately for Hide, included his relationship with Tsukiyama.

 

Hide wasn't an idiot. He already knew of Kaneki's distrust of Tsukiyama. Hell, Kaneki hadn't even introduced them! “Just stay away from him, Hide,” Kaneki had told him once, when he'd questioned him about the eccentric ghoul, “he's bad news.” And Hide had left it at that, because during the time, his own intuition regarding Tsukiyama had a rather rotten feel about it.

 

By accident, however, Hide grew acquainted with Tsukiyama by himself. The start of their relationship wasn't pretty, with Hide being closer to Kaneki than Tsukiyama. The older ghoul had it out for him, and Hide was no idiot, though his logic began to pale in comparison to his heart as soon as he met Tsukiyama. Regardless, over time, they grew closer.

 

Hide learned to forgive, Tsuksiyama learned to move on, and now, they were pretty much inseparable. Their only qualms had been Hide's living arrangements. Tsukiyama was trying everything in his power to get Hide to move in with him.

 

However the menial mechanics of their relationship did little to quell Hide's fear of Kaneki's reaction. And Tsukiyama's bland disregard for their situation wasn't helping.

 

Hide groaned, and shrugged off the ghoul.

 

“I'm going to get ready,” Hide composed himself as best as he could, “you should do the same.” Hide stepped out of the kitchen, and began making his way to the restroom, though stopped, as he looked back at his boyfriend, “Wear something normal, please. And no French, it pisses Kaneki off.”

 

He turned before Tsukiyama had the chance to shoot him a loaded retort.

 

OoooO

While in the shower, Hide found it incredibly hard to process a logical way in which the situation could veer in his favor. He had his options, of course. One of them being the most reasonable. He could cancel, just not show up, feign an illness, etc.

 

Though that was too suspicious. When Hide had scheduled this meeting (omitting Tsukiyama's name) a week ago, he'd done so with the utmost confidence and assurance. The only information Kaneki had known was that Hide was going to bring his supposed boyfriend, so he and Kaneki could meet

 

If Hide pulled back now, Kaneki would think that something was wrong, and visit Hide's apartment himself.

 

So pulling back wasn't an option, but going didn't seem like much of one, either. But Kaneki was his friend, and all logic aside, he needed to get this off of his chest before Kaneki fount out from someone else.

 

Hide sighed as warm beads of water pelted into his body. The liquid did little to ease the tension that lay coiled within him. The steam that he assumed would calm him only seemed to suffocate him with anxiety.

 

He groaned. He could tell Kaneki that Tsukiyama wasn't as terrible as they'd thought. Of course, that was stupid too. Tsukiyama had tried to eat Kaneki more than once. He'd learned to story from both sides, unfortunately.

 

That was out of the question.

 

Or he could simply bring his own observations to Kaneki that he'd been noticing about Tsukiyama, and hope that Kaneki would sympathize with him.

 

Tsukiyama was emotionally deprived, that much was obvious. No one craved that much attention for parents who cared about them as parents should a child. They were wealthy, they had other things to attend to besides a child that a nanny could easily raise.

 

His eccentric behavior was a product of his own insecurity, his French was built to impress those around him (Tsukiyama had to be different to be important). His caring attitude was a means to hide his selfish behavior, he only made bonds for the purpose of severing them at the slice of a knife, literally.

 

Hide had seen the real Tsukiyama, the child, the insecure brat that he'd somehow manged to fall in love with (and Tsukiyama had seen someone who was willing to help him, in Hide). Kaneki hadn't, and unfortunately, Tsukiyama wasn't going to reveal who he was in front of his prized meal. And what was even more unfortunate was that that was Hide's only saving grace.

 

Kaneki would call bullshit, literally.Ever since his nails grew dark, and his hair turned white, he'd thrown his modest vocaubalary out of the window. Hide could only imagine the tongue lashing he'd be subjected to by Kaneki.

 

It would be a disaster. The ghoul would apply the same logic that he did to Jason. Just because Jason was tormented didn't give him the right to torment others. He'd start cracking his knuckles, and cursing, and getting more pissed off than necessary.

 

Hide stepped out of the shower, feeling worse than he had before.

 

He would have to tell Kaneki the truth, of course (but what was the truth, even?) . Though he was never great at telling the truth when it came to strategical matters such as relationships. Hide began to dry himself, slowly, allowing the fogged mirror to clear up just slightly, so that he could look at his appearance in the mirror.

The blond had faded out, surprisingly, and he was nearly full brunette. Though it only made sense, with their relationship. If Tsukiyama had stopped dressing so obscenely, then Hide had agreed to let up on the bleach in his hair.

 

They both agreed to change for one another, and it was cute, yes, and occasionally, Hide did have to remind Tsukiyama to lay off on the bright colors, but it had been a major part of their relationship.

 

Though he could already see Kaneki using that as a trope to place some sort of controlling, abusive personality on Tsukiyama.

 

With the towel wrapped loosely around his waste, Hide made to leave. It was actually early, very early. He hadn't really needed to get ready, but he supposed that his worrisome personality had done this to him.

 

Collapsing onto his bed, Hide sighed.

 

Maybe he was overreacting, over calculating. Things would't be so bad, not at all. Kaneki would eventually end up listening to him, right? He'd end up accepting his relationship...right? Right?

 

He just hoped that things would go well. Hoped that Kaneki wouldn't kill Tsukiyama, and hoped that Tsukiyama would act civil.

 

Unfortunately, his boyfriend always had an ugly way of changing his mind.

 

“Hide! I have something to show you,” the ghoul rushed through the threshold, wearing the ugliest assortment of dark colored clothing he could find. With the way the different shades of purple, black and gray had mixed in with one another, it looked as if someone had thrown up all over Tsukiyama.

 

The semi-blond looked in horror, “ _Shuu._ What's going on with your wardrobe?!”   
  
“I'm dressing normal! It's normal! See!?”

 

Hide let his head fall back onto the bed. This defiantly wasn't working in his favor.

 

He couldn't predict the meeting, nor could he calculate a way in which it would work on his favor. His only saving grace was his friendship with Kaneki.

 

He couldn't calculate his boyfriend who had no sense of casual fashion (at least it was still early, and he _had_ dropped the French, for now).

 

What the hell was happening? In the past, he'd managed to level emotion with logic, but this, this was different. This was the only thing Hide felt weary and unsure about.

 

He groaned again, this could've worked out better had he planned it out.

 

Groaning, Hide sighed. Had his heart really trumped his brain?

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments! I hope you enjoy this chapter.   
> As always, this is beta'd by myself!

Hide could already see Anteiku up ahead, and through the large, clear window, sat Kaneki at one of the booths, sipping on a cup of coffee, and reading one of his novels. He looked so peaceful, flipping through the pages in the book, smiling occasionally at certain texts in the novel, and frowning at others. 

From what Hide could see, Kaneki's expression was slightly agitated, and Hide figured that the ghoul had something else on his mind other than the book in his hands. Hide hoped it wasn't his meeting that what putting Kaneki on edge, though decided against such an idea. With a mind wired in such a way that he willed himself to keep mental tabs on those he cared about, it should've been no surprise that   
Kaneki was concerned about Hide's date. 

Though he never directly voiced his disapproval, while the two had scheduled the meeting over the phone, he could hear the obvious distaste in Kaneki's tone. 

 

As he walked towards the restaurant, he allowed the presence of Tsukiyama to sink In beside him. Prior to this, he'd blocked out Tsukiyama's persona completely, as he tried (failed) to analyze this situation for one final time. They had a plan, sorta, but it was a stupid one. 

But there was little he could do about it now. 

“Ahh! Kaneki-kun, is impressive as always, he-” 

“Shh!” Hide cut his boyfriend off swiftly, “Remember, be calm-” 

“Calment-” 

“No French, be calm,” Hide repeated as he exaggerated his hands in liquid motion, “calm.” Tsukiyama chuckled deeply beside Hide, wrapping an arm around his waist, and pulling him close, “Hide, for you to be so worried about something so trivial that cannot be changed, I must say, irritates more more than I can stand. Perhaps it's you who should calm down.” 

“I am calm,” Hide as he twisted his hips out of Tsukiyama's grasp, “Just cautious.” 

Tsukiyama of course, exaggerated his disappointment at Hide shaking away from him, though his attention turned towards something slightly more curious, “Do you not trust Kaneki? He is your friend.” 

“Unfortunately, he's change—go, go!” 

Their plan kicked into action the moment that Kaneki's head began to lift from the book. In seconds, he was looking outside of the window at Hide, who stood alone, waving. Hide allowed the apprehension controlling his body to swell up within him. 

By the time Hide had walked into the cafe, Kaneki was already standing, viewing Hide with the most curious expression. 

“You look different,” declared the ghoul with a strain in his voice, “Your hair, it's brown.” 

The tone in is voice already suggested that he was uneasy about the situation. 

“It's nothing Kaneki! Wanted to try something new, you know. The blond's kinda old, plus it's killing my hair. Hey, let's go sit down, it's getting kinda weird just standing up, besides, I'm thirsty.” 

Hide ended the conversation as he grabbed Kaneki by the wrist, and dragged him to the booth he'd previously been seated at. Though as he moved, the white haired ghoul surveyed his clothing, “Your clothes are different.” 

Hide said nothing, only sat his friend down, and seated himself across from him. 

Kaneki looked spectacle now, “Where is he?” 

“Ouch,” Hide retorted at the sudden severity, “Don't worry, he's on his way.”

Hide's plan went into action at that moment. As soon as he finished speaking, the door bell chimed as the door opened. 

If Tsukiyama remembered correctly, he wasn't to come inside of the shop how he usually did, with an air of materialism or rambunctiousness around him. He was to come in calm, like a normal person. That way, first impressions wouldn't be incredibly awkward. 

Kaneki needed to see an immediate change in Tsukiyama for him to even consider accepting their relationship. 

So when he came through the door, Hide scanned Kaneki's body language for a sign. 

He noticed first the dilated pupils, and the way in which Kaneki's eyes narrowed dangerously as the man approached their booth. There was the way his jaw muscles clenched tightly, and then the way his muscles followed. 

He looked like a dog ready to attack. 

Hide already didn't like where this was going. 

Things took a nasty turn for the worse when Tsukiyama began to stride down the isle, and finally, to their booth.

Too fast, you're going too fast, Hide mentally screamed, as Tsukiyama sat, you're going to fast. 

And before Hide could say anything really, Tsukiyama was already plopped down beside him, a wry smile on his lips, and an arm around Hide's shoulder. 

“Hello Kaneki-kun,” Tsukiyama cooed, “I suppose this is a pleasant surprise.” 

Hide's eyes widened in horror. He could always count on Tsukiyama to stray any sort of logical plan they had, couldn't he? 

Kaneki raised an eyebrow, and looked in between the two. 

He could certainly take a hint. 

“Hide, you're not telling me that your boyfriend is Tsukiyama, right?” 

Hide made to speak, but of course, Tsukiyama was faster. 

“Why wouldn't I be, Kaneki-kun? Isn't this what it looks like?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally finished this chapter. Phew. I hope you guys liked it!  
> Have a wonderful week! God bless!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! i've always been fond of this pairing. there's a bad storm outside. gotta go to sleep. have a wonderful week. May God bless!


End file.
